En busca de mi Darcy
by lauriitta01
Summary: [Oneshot] Hinata había encontrado su Darcy moderno...¿Pero será ella la Lizzy de aquel arrogante y vanidoso Sasuke?.


**Esta historia fue escrita para el Desafío Festi-Dibujo del GE (Casa Abierta)**  
**Nombre del personaje: Hinata Hyuga**  
**Personalidad OCC: Ella es una chica segura de sí misma, directa, entusiasta y emprendedora. Es una romántica empedernida y sueña con encontrar a su verdadero amor. Es una fan acérrima de Jane Austen.**

.

* * *

.

Luego de leer por millonésima vez la obra Orgullo y Prejuicio, Hinata soltó un suspiro de anhelo que se perdió en la suave brisa que soplaba en el jardín trasero del instituto. No podía contenerse, adoraba esa obra de Jane Austen y soñaba con algún día conseguir para ella un hombre como Fitzwilliam Darcy.

De hecho ya lo había encontrado. Oh sí.

Él era el Darcy moderno. Alto, apuesto, de una familia influyente, con una actitud altiva y un orgullo monumental. Y lo más importante es que la hacía sentir mariposas en su estómago cada que posaba su mirada ónix sobre ella.

¿El problema?...Sasuke Uchiha, su Darcy perfecto, parecía no saber que ella existía por mucho que ella se esforzara en hacerse notar.

Pero bueno, eso no era ningún obstáculo, no para ella, después de todo, no había nadie más tenaz y constante que Hinata Hyuga, y sus amigos podían dar fe de eso. Ella había sido la celestina en las relaciones de sus amigos, para ella eran tan obvios sus sentimientos que simplemente no pudo evitar el involucrarse. Cada que veía a Tenten, una de sus amigas, con su primo Neji, no podía evitar remitirse a la pareja de Jane y Mr. Bingley, ellos eran tan dulces y románticos. Y ni que decir de la irreverente Karin y el playboy Suigetsu, cada que los veía discutir y luego reconciliarse como si nada le hacía recordar a la pareja de Lydia y Wickham.

Sus amigas Sakura e Ino la acusaban de tener una «sana y leve» obsesión con ese libro, pero realmente a ella no le importaba mucho lo que ellas dijeran, después de todo, las dos andaban en la onda «Sumisas de Grey» y ella no las acusaba de nada. Ella solo quería un hombre romántico y caballeroso. ¿Acaso eso era mucho pedir?

Al parecer sí, pensó, al ver a Sasuke pasar frente a ella sin dirigirle siquiera una mísera mirada, casi pudo escuchar como su corazón se estrujaba ante ese hecho, pero poniendo al cielo de testigo juró que ella conseguiría tener un romance de novela.

Y así, llena de resolución se puso de pie y se encaminó en dirección al chico. Aquel era el día en que sucedería un acercamiento directo y ella llevaba toda la intención de hacerlo memorable.  
Al llegar frente a él pudo notar como este se la quedó viendo con una mirada de fastidio a la que ella hizo caso omiso.

—Hola— Lo saludó ella con una radiante sonrisa. Él solo se limitó solo a devolverle el saludo con un asentimiento. —¿No crees que hace un día espléndido?

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos luego de que hablara.

_¡Oh Dios necesito un plan B con urgencia!_

—¿En serio te acercaste a mí para hablar del clima? —Respondió él antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de abrir la boca para decir alguna excusa trillada que rompiera la tensa atmósfera entre ellos.  
—La verdad es que no. —dijo ella directamente. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo en protocolos sociales e intentando hacerse notar, cosa que al parecer no resultó, así que sin más soltó la verdad. —Me acerque a ti porque quería decirte que me gustas y que algún día serás mi novio, mi prometido, luego mi marido y finalmente el padre de mis hijos.

Ante aquella inesperada retahíla Sasuke solo atinó a quedarse ahí en silencio, mirándola con una mezcla de incredulidad y desconcierto, mientras ella se reprochaba el no decir sus sentimientos de una manera más poética y menos pragmática. Cuando ella estaba a punto de agregar algo más, una carcajada proveniente del chico la sorprendió.

—Y pensar, que aquí estaba yo, tratando de ingeniar una manera de decirte que me gustas sin degradarme.

El turno de quedarse pasmada fue de ella. No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando.

¿Cómo era que habían terminado las cosas de esa manera?

—Entonces porque parecía como si yo no existiera en tu mundo por mucho que me esforzara en que me notaras

Con una sonrisa ladina él le respondió:

—Para salvar las apariencias, y tus no tan sutiles demostraciones de interés hacían muy difícil esa tarea.  
— ¡Ey!, yo era muy sutil —rezongó ella mientras hacía un puchero que enterneció al chico  
—Pues yo no diría que postularte a ser mi guía en un tour de los sitios más románticos de la ciudad para darse un beso fuera muy sutil —explicó Sasuke con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver como ella enrojecía.  
—De todas maneras si estabas interesado en mí porque no te me acercaste, o algo —Dijo Hinata aun impactada por el giro que toda la situación había tomado.  
—Sabía que de una manera u otra vendrías a mí —contestó él con una nota de orgullo en su tono  
—Eres un vanidoso.  
—Ya sabes lo que dicen: _«La vanidad y el orgullo son cosas distintas, aunque muchas veces se usen como sinónimos.»_ —señaló, y notó el momento en el que ella relacionó esa frase con aquel libro que tanto la había visto leer.— Y ademas… —agregó mientras se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa y la tomaba del mentón—… _«En vano he luchado. No quiero hacerlo más. Mis sentimientos no pueden contenerse. Permítame usted que le manifieste cuan ardientemente la admiro y la amo.»_

Aquella frase fue como un golpe directo al corazón de Hinata.

Y como muestra de cuan ardientes eran sus sentimientos él juntó sus labios con los de ella en un frenético beso.

Mientras estaba inmersa en aquel beso Hinata no pudo evitar pensar que si bien él era su Darcy perfecto, sus besos no eran exactamente los de un caballero remilgado, sino los de un depredador protagonista de alguna novela de romance sobrenatural.

Oh si…un hombre lobo, o un vampiro sediento.

Lo siento Jane Austen pero creo que mi Darcy es muy distinto al tuyo…


End file.
